10 days in the life of James Potter
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: Ever wonder what James Potter does during the day? Well stop because the answer is here. Just read this and you will find the answer to your question. Slash James/Severus Review please rating is because of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my wonderful readers. I've decided to write another story. This one is about Severus Snape and James Potter. Yes it's slash. Do you expect anything else from me?

10 Days in the life of James Potter

Day 1

Thump

"Sirius look what you did."

"What I did? You're the one who pushed him off the bed, James."

"Only because you pushed me."

"Oh yeah well-"

"Guys! Stop fighting I'm fine."

Remus Lupin glared at his two best friends. Who were looking very guilty actually. One of them included me.

"Sorry Remus. We just thought that you might want to be cheered up. You know, because the Full Moon was yesterday." I tried to look sorry. It wasn't that hard considering I was.

"Yeah, Remus. I'm sorry too." Sirius was totally milking Remus. And Remus knew it.

"Sirius?" Sirius gave Remus his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes?" Remus smirked.

"Don't be a kiss ass." I laughed. Remus looked at me.

"You too James. Now are we going to breakfast or are we going to sit here talking."

That was all me and Sirius needed to hear. Within seconds we were out the door.

At the Gryffindor table where I sat, I watched Severus Snape my secret lover. I keep on watching until he looked over at me. He smiled his beautiful shy smile. I wonder what everyone will think when they find out the outgoing popular James Potter loves shy weird Severus Snape.

To make it worse I bullied him for 5 years. Although I have stopped this year, which is 6th year.

"Guess what James?" I looked over at Sirius who was shoveling food in his mouth.

"Let me guess. You can actually See me over that mountain of food?" I said referring to the mountain of food covering his plate.

"Ha ha, but no. I was going to say that McGonagall is heading our way." Remus looked and nodded his head.

"Shit what do I do?"

"Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for your mouth." I looked up to find Professor McGonagall glaring down at me in that scary way.

"Uh hi?"

Review please. Hope you like it. There will be 10 parts to this story. Which means 10 chapters. Probably one a day. Maybe 2 a day if I get a few review. Bye


	2. Day 2

Welcome to chapter two of 10 days in the life of James Potter. I hope you enjoy this story. I worked my butt off. Review please, I'll take flames even.

10 days in the life of James Potter

Day 2

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us detention just because we blew up the Hufflepuff common room. It wasn't our fault." Remus looked over at me.

"James, Stop complaining. It was our fault, in fact you were the one who suggested it." Sirius sniggered. Remus turned his glare to him.

"Don't you laugh Sirius. You were the one who physically blew up the common room." Me and Sirius looked guilty and we felt guilty to. Remus could make a mass murder fell bad. He just has that ability.

"Now stop complaining and clean up the floor."

Professor McGonagall had some how found out that we blew up the Hufflepuff common room and sentenced us to clean up the dungeon floors.

Some people call it detention, us Marauders call it home. You don't live until you've had detention every day straight for a year. If that's true, me and Sirius have lived a lot.

Remus has had his fair share of detentions, just not as much as Sirius and myself.

1 hour later

"Finally done. I can't believe that we're done after an hour of hell." Remus glared at me.

"James watch your language. That's part of what got us here." I looked at the floor.

"Sorry Mother." Sirius snickered. Remus glared over at him, and Sirius looked down at the floor. Remus had so much power over us being a werewolf and also being at the mercy of the moon every month, and he knew it.

"Well what do we have here. Old Snivellus. We haven't seen you in a while." Sirius looked over at me. One day he caught me looking over at Severus and he got my secret out. Oh no, please Sirius don't screw this up. I thought.

Severus is different than all of the other people I've dated. I actually think I might love Severus. Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone.

Remus being the life saver he is saved Severus from the torture called Sirius Black.

"Hey Sirius why don't we go bother some first years?" Usually Remus is against messing around with the first years, but this is a special occasion.

I shot Remus a grateful look as he lead Sirius away. Then I turned to Severus. I smiled at him and was grateful that he smiled back.

"Sorry about that, Sirius is, well you probably know how he is."

Severus smiled shyly.

"Yeah I do considering that he bullied and made my life a living hell for 5 years." I felt so guilty that I was part of making his life hell.

"I'm so sorry that I was part of that." I held him in my arms.

"It's OK." I looked down at him.

"No it's not. I can tell." Severus sighed. He looked up at me with large black eyes. Eyes that I fell in love with.

"I just think you're going to do it again. That you'll forget everything we have and hate me again. That you'll walk away with out looking back." He buried his head in my neck. I felt wetness on my neck. He was crying.

I took his chin in my hands. His pale cheeks were stained with tear streaks. He still looks beautiful even when he's crying. I thought.

"Sev, you know I'll never ever do that. I love you with everything I have and always will. That never change." Severus looked up at me and I kissed him.

I was going to keep this kiss PG but when he put his around my neck and in my hair, I lost control. I grabbed his ass and shoved him up against the wall. He disconnected his mouth from mine and moaned. I lowered my mouth to his neck and started sucking.

He moans went straight to my dick. I was getting harder by the second and so was Severus. His hand went to my zipper and was just about to unzip, when McGonagall came around the corner along with Professor Dumbledore. McGonagall looked horrified while Professor Dumbledore looked curious.

"Oh shit." muttered Severus into my neck were his face was.

When they came closer we were still in our uh.... Passionate embrace. McGonagall cleared her throat. We just looked at her.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape do you mind?" She said gesturing to our embrace. We jumped apart quickly.

"Oh right sorry." I manged to say through my embarrassment. Severus nodded in agreement. Professor Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"At last I see that the houses are finally getting along." Severus blushed a beautiful red that made me want to repeat our previous activities.

"Sorry sir we were just-" Severus started but Professor Dumbledore cut him off.

"No Worries young Mr. Snape. I like that the long time rivals are finally getting along. Although I didn't image that it would be in this way." Severus smiled his wonderful shy smile.

"Well we must be going. Bye Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. You might want to find a new place for these....activities."

McGonagall has been to quiet through out these whole thing, I thought. She's going to explode soon.

As they were walking McGonagall turned around and said, "Detention for both of you with me tonight."

I looked at Severus and sighed.

"Good thing today's Saturday." Severus looked confused.

"Why?"

"No homework." I laughed along with him as we headed off to our respective common rooms.

In the Common room

"Hey Sirius you won't believe what happened to Sev and me."

Hey hope you like my story. I worked my butt off. It took me an hour to write this. Hope you like, review please.

Bye


	3. Day 3

Welcome to the third chapter. I worked hard on this. Please review and be honest. If you don't like it please tell me. If you have any ideas or suggestions for my story please tell me. Thank you all of the people who reviewed. Smile-of-the-broken, you asked for a sex scene. I can try but this will be my first sex scene. Well good thing I have a dirty mind or I'd be screwed. :)

10 days in the life of James Potter

Day 3

When we got down to the Great Hall Sunday morning I was excited. I couldn't wait to see Severus. I haven't seen him since our detention with Professor McGonagall last night.

I scanned the Slytherin table for him. Finally I saw Severus at the end of the table with Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy. He looked up and met my eyes. I felt a rush of arousal when I saw his large black eyes. I wished we were alone so I could show him how much I love him.

"James stop staring. People are starting to stare." Sirius whispered to me.

I looked around and saw that a third year Hufflepuff was staring at me. I glared at him and hissed, "Turn around Johnson." He looked scared and jumped while turning around.

Remus looked down at my pants. I had a big tent in them. Remus is a little devil when he wants to be. He's not the innocent little virgin everyone thinks he is. Remus smirked.

"Apparently Mr. Snape is not so disgusting after all." I smirked back.

"You have no idea." Remus smiled. He looked devious. Like the wolf he partly is.

"Oh I think I do." Sirius looked disgusted.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Remus and I looked over at him.

"Sorry." We said in sync.

After Breakfast

Good thing today's Sunday. I'm so tired from last nights detention. McGonagall likes to torture me.

"Hey James look there's your love." Sirius pointed to the area where Severus stood with Bellatrix and Lucius over by the wall across from us. I took his hand and pulled it.

"Stop pointing Siri or he'll see you." Remus smiled. Then _he_ pointed to Severus and crew.

"He already saw us." Remus said gesturing to Severus. I looked over to him and saw that Severus, Bellatrix, and Lucius were all looking at us. I waved and smiled half-heartedly. Severus waved back and smiled shyly.

"I hate you guys." Remus and Sirius smiled knowingly.

"Sure you do."

In the hallway

30 minutes later

I was walking in the hallway near the Great Hall alone. Sirius has detention for cursing at Filch, and Remus is studying in the library for some test we have in Potions. Don't know why he's studying, he could ace it with out even studying. Lucky.

Well I was just walking when I walked into someone. They fell on the floor and I looked down to see Severus spread out on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sev." He looked up at me and took my hand. He smiled as I helped him up.

"It's OK." He looked up at. I'm at least 5 inches taller then Severus. His head reaches my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed him. He threw his arms around my head and I twined my arms around his slim waist. He pulled his mouth from mine and said, "We better move before we have a repeat to yesterday." I smiled as I remembered when Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall found us making out in the dungeon.

"Yeah we should, come here." Then I took him to my dorm.

"Hello Sirius? Remus are you here?"

When there was no response I turned to Severus. He was standing half in and half out if the room.

"Are you going to come here or not?" He smiled shyly and walked into my arms. I leaned down to kiss him. He moaned when my mouth touched his. I picked him up and dropped him in a bed, I have no idea who's.

Then I got on top of him. I reached for his shirt and pulled it off. His beautiful pale chest was exposed to my mouth. I took one rosy bud in my mouth and bit softly.

"Oh." Severus moaned out. The delicious sounds went straight to my dick. I loved the noises he made. Out of all the other people I've had sex with, Severus is the only one who's made these noises that make me go crazy.

He quickly took of my shirt, exposing my muscular body and raking his nail up my back, making me go even crazier.

I leaned down and took of his trousers. Then I pulled of his black boxers and took him in my hand. I leaned my head down and took him in my mouth.

"Ohh James that feels so good." I would of smiled at him but my mouth was full and my mom is always telling me to not talk with my mouth full. So I just moaned, which made Severus moan out.

Then Sev reached down and ran his hands through my hair. He pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me. He repositioned us so he was on top. He reached down and pulled of my pants. Then he shed my red boxers. He leaned down and took me into his wonderful warm mouth.

"Oh it feels so good." I looked down at him with hooded eyes. He continued for a few more minutes and when I was just about to blow, I pulled him up to my face and kissed him. I turned us over so I was on top again. Then I put my fingers in his mouth and he sucked them. I brought them to his entrance and pushed them in.

I groaned quietly as warm heat surrounded my fingers. Severus moaned out. I stretched him until I thought he was stretched enough. I took my wand(the magical one) and performed a lubricant spell. I rubbed the lube over my cock and thrust in.

I groaned as once a again a wonderful heat surrounded me, just on a more sensitive body part. Severus grabbed my broad shoulders and ran his hands through my black hair. Every time I thrust I hit his special spot.

Severus continued to moan every time I thrust.

"OH James!" I smirked hearing him scream my name. I loved that.

I stopped smirking when he ran his nails up my back.

"Fuck Severus." I groaned. Now he was smirking. Until I thrust one last time and both of us were at the mercy of our orgasm.

After we stopped screaming and moaning, I collapsed on Sev.

"Uh James?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes?"

"You're crushing me."

"Oh sorry." I moved and and pulled him on my chest. He snuggled up to my side. I put my arm around his shoulder. He set his head on my shoulder and smiled contently.

"James are you in here? Why is the door locked?" Oh no Sirius.

"Uh Hold on." Severus and I dressed fastly.

When I opened the door and we came out, Sirius smirked.

"That's why the door was closed." Sev blushed a bright red.

"Shut up Sirius."

"Uh bye James. I'll see you later." I turned to Severus. He was heading out the portrait door.

"Bye Sev." I smiled at him. He smiled back and headed out.

Sirius was smiling knowingly.

"Shut up Sirius." You could hear him laugh from the dungeons.

Later that night

"Uh James?"

"Yes?"

"Why is their lube in my bed?"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit."

Hey please review. This is my longest chapter yet. It took me 2 hours to write this. Please review. I'll ask again, please review. I need motivation. I worked my butt off. I might write another chapter today if I get more reviews. There smile-of-the-broken, hope you like your gay sex scene. This is my first, so please anyone tell me if you like it.


	4. Day 4

Welcome to day 2 of 10 days in the life of James Potter. I have some ideas, like a love triangle but this would take more than 7 chapters. So I might just save that for another story. Tell me what you think. I do take requests.

10 days in the life of James Potter

"I'm upset."

"AW really, well I don't care."

"Come on Remus when did you become so mean?"

"I became mean with you had sex with Severus in _my_ bed."

Well I didn't have anything to say to that. He is right, I did have sex with Severus in his bed. But in all fairness we were horny. We didn't care whose bed it was, we just cared that it was a bed.

Sirius has decided to stay out of this. Smart I know.

"Are we going to fight or are we going to go to class?"

I looked at Sirius. He's been acting really weird lately, almost like I did when I found out I liked Severus. That's it. He's in love. Although with who I don't know. I looked at Remus and knew he thought the same as me.

"Why don't you go down and we'll met you down in the Great Hall."

Sirius looked at us and nodded. As soon as he left I turned to Remus and asked him, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Remus smirked.

"If you're thinking Siri is in love, then yes I'm thinking what you're thinking."

Remus smiled along with me. Then he frowned.

"Who's he crushing on though?"

I frowned too. Then I smiled deviously.

"That's what we need to find out."

Remus smiled again. Then he got his thinking face on.

"I think it's a Slytherin." I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because he's always looking at their table."

That makes sense. Sirius is always looking at the Slyterin table.

"That's right. Let's go to breakfast and find out." Remus nodded and we headed out.

In the Great Hall

When we walked in to the Great Hall I immediately noticed Sirius staring at the Slytherin table. I looked at Remus and saw that he noticed to. We looked in Sirius's line of vision and saw that he was staring at Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus was one of Severus's best friends. He, I had to say, is beautiful. He has shoulder length blood red hair, pale,flawless,aristocrat skin and a outgoing childish personality.

No wonder Sirius is crushing on Rodolphus. If I didn't like Severus I would totally love him. I shared a look with Remus and asked him, "Do you think we should tell him we know?" Remus thought about it and decided,

"Yes I think we should." I nodded in response and we headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Sirius?" Sirius jumped, startled.

"Yes James, Remus." I looked at Remus and when he nodded I continued.

"Sirius, we know." Sirius looked scared.

"W-what you know?" At our nod, Sirius sighed. "Do you mind?" I laughed with Remus and we sat down.

"Siri if I had a problem with it, I'd be a hypocrite." I said gesturing to where Severus sat with Rodolphus and Lucius Malfoy. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Sirius looked at Remus. "Do you care Remy?" Remus looked nervous.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you yet, but I think I might be gay." Sirius and me looked at Remus shocked.

"What!?"

"Yes, I might have a crush on-" At the end of his sentence he muttered.

"Wait, who?" Remus sighed.

"Um I have a crush on Lucius Malfoy." We looked over at the Slytherin table where Lucius sat with Severus and Rodolphus.

"Merlin." We all said in sync. All for the same reason but just for a different person. I said it because Severus had just smiled his wonderful shy smile which made his black eyes light up.

"Who would've thought that the Marauders have a thing for their sworn rivals?" Remus said.

"And that they like us back." Sirius added. I nodded in agreement.

Then we all laughed.

"With that out of the way we can finally eat." Sirius said cheerfully.

"I second that." I said cheerfully to. Remus shook his head at us and piled up his plate with bacon and eggs.

I piled up mine with... well everything. But so did Sirius in my defense.

After we ate we headed to Transfiguration( A/N,sorry if it's spelled wrong). When we caught up with Severus and his friends I noticed Remus blushing when Lucius said hi. Then I noticed Lucius blushing to. I took Severus's hand and walked over to where Sirius was making out with Rodolphus. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned I said, "Look at Remus." Sirius and Rodolphus looked at Remus and Lucius standing next to each other blushing.

Rodolphus smirked and walked over to them. I turned to Sirius but he was watching Rodolphus's ass.

"Sirius you're staring." Sirius smirked almost identical to Rodolphus.

"I know."

I'm sorry for the shortness and boringness of this chapter. The information about Sirius's and Remus's crushes is important to the next chapters. Please bear with me if you like my story. Please review if you read this story even if you don't like it. If you don't like it tell me why. If you do like it tell me why. Sorry I'm asking so much of my readers, I just need to know what you guys like so I can incorporate it into my story.

Review please. Bye


	5. day 5

Welcome to chapter 5 or day 5 if you will, of 10 days in the life of James Potter. Hope you all will enjoy this chap. I work very hard on these and I only do it because I love to write. And also because of your reviews. Review please.

10 Days in the life of James Potter

The next day when us Marauders were eating in the Great Hall Remus asked, "Hey guys?" I looked over to were he was sitting next to my right side. I elbowed Sirius. He was staring at Rodolphus for the millionth time since we came to breakfast.

Sirius looked over to us.

"Yeah?"

"Remus wants to tell us something."

"Oh." I shook my head at him.

"Idiot."

Remus looked over at us amused but at the same time nervous. I saw that his skin was a pale green.

"Remus whats wrong?" Sirius asked at the same time as me.

"Well, I'm going out with Lucius officially." Then he looked at us like he expected us to explode from horror or something.

"It's fine Rem. I'm going out with Roddy and James is with Severus. We don't care." Sirius said. I nodded in agreement. Remus still looked nervous.

"Well I think you will care that I had sex with Lucius in your bed, James." I choked on my bacon.

"WHAT!?"

In Transfiguration With McGonagall

"Oh come on James, it's not that bad."

I glared at Remus. The traitor.

"I'm not speaking with you." Remus sighed.

"James stop being a baby."

"You did the same to me, you had sex with Severus in my bed."

"Yeah well you knew about us. I didn't know about you and Lucius."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life."

As I had a staring match with Remus, Sirius stopped staring at Rodolphus long enough to inform us,

"You both are acting like children. James, so what if Remus had sex with Lucius in your bed, get over it." Sirius's voice was growing louder by the second. McGonagall sopped talking. She and everyone else in the class room was looking at us. Including Lucius, Severus, and Rodolphus. Oh Merlin, please Sirius sit down.

"Sirius sit down." Remus pleaded with me as we tried to quietly get Sirius to _sit _down.

"No I will not sit until you both apologize to each other. Remus it's James bed, he doesn't want yours and Lucius's activities smelling it up."

Remus put his head in his hands.

"Oh please Merlin. Kill me now." I fully agree with him.

Sirius was just about to go off again, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Mr. Black are done?" She said raising her eyebrow. Sirius blushed, but not as hard as Remus and me.

"Yes Sorry Professor." She looked at us then she looked at the Slytherins.

"Next time please refrain from telling the class and myself about Mr. Lupins and Mr. Potter's endeavors." I could have sworn the corners of her mouth turned up at when she said that.

"Sorry Professor." With that Sirius sat down. When he did we looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us. Rodolphus was looking at Sirius with a smirk on his lips. Lucius was always smirked, almost like he was amused with our behaviors. My sweet Severus was staring straight at me with a beautiful pale pink blush staining his pale white cheeks. I smiled at him and turned back to face Sirius.

"What were you thinking?" Remus nearly shouted at him. I said it with him . Sirius looked sheepish.

"I'm so sorry guys, I was just tired of you fighting all the time." I looked at him and knew I had to forgive him.

"You're lucky that your already a Marauder...." Sirius smiled as soon as I said this. He'd been threatened with this before and knew we could never cut him of the Marauders.

"So are we going to go to potions or what?" I turned to Sirius and smiled along with Remus. No day is normal when you're James Potter.

Sorry that it's so short. It's Christmas day and I just got some cool stuff I want to play with, like speakers for my iPod, a gift card to Borders the bookstore. Yes I'm a nerd, and proud of it. :)

So back to my story. I hope you like it. It took me another hour to write this. Review please. Bye oh and there will be more slash in the next chapters. I just wanted to show how strong the Marauder's friendship was. I'm sorry if you like Peter, I just didn't like him and didn't know enough about him to write about him in my story. So once again Bye and Review. :)


	6. Day 6

Welcome to chapter 6 or day 6 of 10 days in the life of James Potter. Hope you enjoy, oh and Rodolphus and Sirius are not brothers, I checked. Regulus is Sirius's brother. I read over all of the books 2 times to make sure. Sad I know. Enough talking I know, so hear is your chapter. Enjoy.

10 days in the life of James Potter

I'm so happy today. Professor Dumbledore gave everyone of. Meaning no classes. We(Sirius. Remus,me) have no idea why he did this, but we really don't care. All we care about is that we have time to spend with our Slytherins.

"Hey James?" I looked up from my bacon at the sound of Remus's voice.

He looked scared. Just like yesterday at breakfast when he told us that he had sex with Lucius in _my _bed. Then that led to Sirius yelling at us in class, with McGonagall and the Slytherins watching. Ugh. It was funny though.

"Yeah, Remus." as I said or thought before he looked nervous. Hope he hasn't had sex with Lucius in my bed. Again.

"Uh are you mad at me? You know because of yesterday." Oh that's way he looks nervous. He has nothing to be nervous about. I could never look into his wide, childlike amber eyes and tell him he's out of the Marauders. He's been in sense day one.

"Remus what do you think?" He looked even more scared. "I could never stay mad at you, Remus."

His face relaxed. Sirius ripped his eyes from Rodolphus where they've been sense we've came down to breakfast.

"Yeah Remy. We could never be mad at you." Sirius added his two sense in to our conversation. Remus smiled even more.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sirius asked. I thought about it. Today is Tuesday so all we had planned was class.

""Huh. Oh I know. How about we just chill out." Sirius and Remus looked at me.

"Chill out?" They said in sync. I shook my head. That's the fifth time today they've talked in sync. It gets annoying.

"Yes chill out and you have got to stop doing that." They got fake innocent looks on their faces. I knew it was fake. I've done the innocent look many times.

"Who us." They said. In sync.

I laughed.

"You little shits." Remus shook his head.

He clicked his tongue.

"Don't curse James." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah James don't curse." Remus hit Sirius over the head.

As I laughed I thought,_You never get tired with the Marauders._

At the Library

"I can't believe that we're in the library. And we're not even in detention." Sirius said. I nodded. Remus looked at us and shook his head, amused.

"People come to the library to read and learn, not just for detention." I got a amazed look on my face.

"Oh really I never knew that." Remus laughed at my face. So did Sirius.

"Hey James." I looked at Sirius.

"Yeah."

"The Slytherins are here." Remus and me looked over at the entrance of the library where indeed the Slytherins stood, including Severus my love. (A/N Sorry for the fluff.)

They hadn't noticed us yet, so we could look at them with out them noticing.

"Damn." Sirius said. We followed his line of view and saw that he was looking at Rodolphus. I laughed quietly along with Remus.

I saw Severus and totally agreed with Sirius. Sev looks gorgeous. Then again he always looks wonderful.

Then I looked at Remus. He was staring at Lucius with a love struck look on his face. I laughed. Sirius looked over at me with a confused look on his face. I pointed to Remus and he laughed.

"Hey James." I heard a shy voice and looked down. I smiled at Severus. He smiled back and my heart burst.

"Ugh I better leave before I get caught in the fluff." Sirius snickered as he walked away. I stuck out my tongue at his back.

He said, "I saw that." Severus laughed shyly.

"So how much do you love me?" I asked coyly. Sev looked up at me with big black eyes.

"This much." Then he put his arms around my neck and I snogged him senseless. With Remus, Lucius, Sirius and Rodolphus doing the same behind me and Severus.

Within about 10 minutes Madam Prince(Sorry if the name is wrong) kicked us out. As we all ran laughing I thought about how much has changed since first year. And I'm so happy it has.

Sorry for all of the fluff. I'm in a fluffy mood. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW Now


	7. Day 7

Welcome to day 7 of 10 days in the life of James Potter. Please Review if you like or read this story. Even if you don't like this story please tell me why. Flames are accepted. Hope you like this chapter. I worked very hard.

**Title: 10 days in the life of James Potter**

**Rating: M **

**Chapter rating: T**

**Warnings: Fluff Slash**

**Reviews: 12 but I would like more. REVIEW PLEASE**

I'll stop blabbing and let you read. Bye, don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!

**10 days in the life of James Potter**

After the library incident yesterday, Madam Pince has glared at us every time we even come close to the library.

"I can't believe she kicked us out of the library." Said Rodolphus laughing.

For some reason Professor Dumbledore let us have this week off. So we don't have classes. When the we went with the Slytherins to ask him why he smiled and said something about house unity. Huh.

Sirius smiled and put his arms around Rodolphus's shoulders. He pulls him close, kissing the top of his head.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Sirius said.

Remus groaned and curled up on Lucius's lap. He was not happy getting kicked out of the library, which was his oasis. Lucius smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Hey cheer up babe. At least you got to kiss me." Remus blushed and Lucius kissed him.

I glared.

"Hey Hey we are in public. With children watching." They didn't listen and Sirius and Rodolphus joined in, kissing passionately.

"Hey does anyone listen to me?" Severus laughed from in my lap. I loved his shy laugh. It made my heart leap.

"No." Severus said. I laughed and pulled him in my lap and started kissing him.

"Stop. Detention all of you." Professor McGonagall shouted at us.

I could imagine how this looked.

"But Professor at least we're not fighting." Rodolphus, ever the smart ass, said.

"Mr. Lestrange 5 points from Slytherin for your mouth."

Then she walked away.

Rodolphus glared.

"She's just jealous of me and my hot boyfriend." Sirius laughed and said in response,

"Sure Roddy sure."

"Really."

"Whatever."

"Hey be nice to me. I'm your boyfriend."

Sirius snorted. Rodolphus glared.

"Not anymore."

"Hey Rodolphus don't be like that."

"I'll be however I'll like to be." Said Rodolphus, his snobby pureblood side showing.

Lucius, Remus, Severus, and I listened to this the whole way to the Great Hall. We weren't to worried.

Sirius and Rodolphus always made up.

As I listened to them fight and Remus and Lucius giggle, I looked at Sev and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing Severus, just thinking how great this is." Severus smiled back and leaned up to kiss me.

"I know."

Sorry for all the fluff and the shortness of this. No more long chapters until you review. Only 3 more chapters until the end. ::sob::

I feel so sad.

REVIEW PLEASE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye


	8. Day 8

Welcome to day 8 of 10 days in the life of James Potter. I'm so sad. Just 2 more chapters after this one. Thank you to who ever stuck with this story until the end and who reviewed. I love this story and might do a sequel. What do you think?

The last chapter might be sad.

Severus and James will break up because James cheated on Severus with Lily. Then the Halloween thing will happen. James and Lily will die. But after Harry defeats Voldemort, they come back to life, just like everyone else who died at the hands of Voldemort.

Severus and James will be reunited and live happily ever after. Well until Harry finds out. :)

So what do you think? Good idea?

I might even do that as a oneshot.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**10 days in the life of James Potter**

"James!" I turned to the source of the voice.

"Sirius, what is the big problem." He stuck his tongue out at me. I pushed him.

"Have you seen Remus?" I looked at him in amazement.

"You're a idiot." He opened his mouth. "Tonight's the Full Moon."

"Oh."

I shook my head. Sirius never fails to amaze me.

"Do you think he told Lucius."

I was thinking the same thing.

"I don't think so." Sirius pointed over to the Slytherin table. Lucius, Rodolphus, and Severus are sitting over there.

"He does look worried." He suddenly got a idea face. "Lets go ask him."

"What?!"

I was going to stop him but he was already heading over. I caught up with him.

"Hey Lucius." Lucius looked up. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Sirius?"

"Do you know?"

"Know?"

"About Remus's Furry problem?" Lucius got a sad look in his eye and I knew he knew.

Rodolphus looked down, with out his cheery personality. So he knows too. I looked at Severus. He has his thinking face on. Oh no.

"The Full Moon is tonight right."

We all nodded. Severus then shocked us all.

"I think I can help him."

"What!?" We all said in sync. Severus nodded.

"Yes I looked through some old potions books. There is a old potion called Wolfsbane. It turns the savage wolf into a regular wolf."

We didn't get it.

" So?"

"So Remus instead of being a savage wolf, he's a normal wolf with with his own thoughts not the wolf's inside of him." Lucius then threw him self at Severus. As did I, Sirius, and Rodolphus.

"Oh thank you. Do you have the potion?"

"Yes but tell Remus to be careful. He has to take it 30 minutes before the Full Moon. No later or earlier or it won't work. It might not work. I had to edit the recipe some."

"Thank you thank you."

Then we took off getting ready to tell Remus the good news.

Sorry for the shortness. I was rushing. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Bye


	9. Day 9

Welcome to day 9 of 10 days in the life of James Potter. Thank you everyone who reviewed. This is reason I'm finishing this story. Only two chapters left. Including this one. I might write write a sequel to this. Tell me do you want one or not?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**10 days in the life of James Potter**

Remus for the first time was not scarred from the Full Moon. All thanks to my precious Severus. Thanks to his wonderful mind, he invented/edited a potion that helps Remus gain control over the wolf.

Remus was smiling.

"I love Sev." Remus was know starting a Severus Snape fanclub. Not really but it seems like it.

"Me Too" I said. We smiled at each other. Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table.

"I thought you love Lucius."

"I do."

"But-"

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus yelled at Sirius. With good reason too. Sirius could go on forever about one thing.

"Fine no need to be mean." I laughed and looked down at the end of the Griffyndor table. I whistled.

"Man who's that?"

Sirius looked over too. He nodded. We were looking at a girl. A gorgeous girl to be exact. She has long red hair and bright green eyes. The complete opposite of Sev.

_Sev,_ I thought guiltily, looking over at my boyfriend. He was looking at Rodolphus as he made a fool of himself. Unlike Remus, Sirius and I were straight before becoming gay.

"Her name is Lily Evans. She's a 6th year just like us, although." He cleared his throat and looked over at the Slytherin table were Severus, Lucius, and Rodolphus were now staring at us. I looked into Sev's black eyes and vanished the feeling for the pretty girl from my mind.

After all I have my beautiful Severus. I turned to Remus.

"Right." I said and Sirius said,

"Yeah." In response.

"Hey Sev, Sev." I called as spotted his dark head. Severus turned to me.

"Yes?" I smiled at him. He blushed. He looked around. I sighed. I knew he was still insecure with our relationship. He thinks I'm going to leave him for someone else, like a girl. A girl.

I thought back to breakfast. Lily, what a pretty name.

Just as I thought this lily passed us. She smiled at us. I smiled the goofy smile I smiled at Severus when I told him I liked him.

_Sev, _I thought for the second time this morning. I turned to him.

He was staring at me with a hurt betrayed expression.

"Sev-" He shook his head.

"Don't" His voice cracked. " Don't even bother. I guess I don't mean a lot to you Potter. Go chase Lily." Severus then walked away.

Stupidly I didn't follow him. Wait how does he know her name?

"James what's wrong?" I heard Remus's voice and turned to him and Sirius.

"I screwed up guys. I screwed up badly." They looked over to where Severus was huddled with Lucius and Rodolphus surrounding him. They were glaring at me fiercely.

"Merlin they look murderous. What did you do James?" Sirius said in amazement.

"Lily." Was all I had to say.

"Oh shit James."

"I know. What I am I going to do. I love him so much, but Lily..." Remus and Sirius looked determined.

"You and Severus are meant to be together James." Remus said.

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, we'll help, right Remus?"

"Hell yeah we'll help." I smiled at them. They are my best friends and will always be, no matter what.

We have come up with they most awesome plan in the universe. Remus would go talk with Lucius and find out how to win back Severus.

Meanwhile Sirius and me would talk with Rodolphus and try to figure out how Severus was feeling.

"You need to know what he's feeling so you relate to him." Sirius the love and relationship guru had said. Makes sense.

"Hey Roddy can you help me with something?" The redheaded Slytherin looked over at us. When his eyes reached me he glared.

"You not him." I gasped.

"What did I do?" Rodolphus got even angrier.

"_What did you do?!" _He was PISSED! "Well lets see. Hm you broke Severus's fragile heart. His heart can't take anymore James." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well don't tell Sev I told you this but every time he goes home he father beats him." I was shocked. The only time my father came close to touching me was when he smacked me for throwing food out of the kitchen window.

"What?!" Me and Sirius said in sync. Sirius's family is messed up and they don't even beat him.

Rodolphus nodded sadly.

"Yes and when he was 11, the day we came to Hogwarts, his father killed his mother. Right in front of Severus' eyes. That's why he was crying, or as you liked to call it sniveling, on the train."

"Sweet Merlin." Sirius was horrified. "We called him Snivellus and made fun of him for this!" Rodolphus nodded again.

"That's why he gets so upset." I looked around.

"I have to find him. Thanks for telling me Roldolphus. Bye."

"Severus, Severus." I called as I ran up and down the hallways. Good thing I was in shape or I would have collapsed 5 minutes ago.

I finally found him in a abandoned dungeon classroom. Of course.

"Sev I'm so sorry. I love you. I don't even know Lily Evans. I'm so sorry. I-"

I was cut off by Severus' lips. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"It's _okay_ James. I was just upset about you even looking at someone else, Lily no less."

"So we're good." He nodded." Good. So how do you know Lily Evans?" I asked him.

"He looked sheepish.

"I've known Lily for a long time." I widened my eyes.

"Cool." Severus smiled.

"Yeah Lily's cool. She helped me with my dad when Lucius or Rodolphus isn't around. Oops!" He blushed. I took him in my arms.

"It's OK. Rodolphus told me." He blushed even harder.

"I'm sorry." I was agast.

"Why are _you_ sorry. Your dad should be sorry." He smiled shyly and curled u pto my chest amazingly considering we are standing up.

"Come on let's go to lunch. I'm starving." Severus looked up at me.

"Aren't you always?" I pushed him lightly.

"Smart ass." He laughed all the way to the Great Hall with me grumbling next to him.

Sure we got some strange looks but who cares?

Thanks for Reviewing all this time. I really enjoyed writing this story. Only one chapter left. No!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW:):):):):):):):):):):)

(Now!!)

T.J.24519


	10. Day 10

Welcome to chapter 10 of 10 days in the life of James Potter. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the last chapter. I'm so sad. I've grown to love this story. It's my baby. I will write a sequel. Please tell me if you want something in the sequel. Thank you all for the reviews I've gotten through out this story. Bye enjoy the last chapter.

**10 days in the life of James Potter**

I'm so happy. Yesterday I almost lost Severus because I felt a little thing for Lily Evans. A little thing. I feel nothing now. I know because I tried it. I looked at Lily, trying to fell something but I didn't.

I love Severus so much. He brights up my world. Don't tell him I said that. Ha.

"Hey James." I was broke out of my thoughts. Remus was talking to Lucius over at the Slytherin table. We sent him over to see if they want to hang out later.

"What Sirius." He smiled.

"Look at Remus and Lucius." I looked over and smiled too. Lucius was saying something to Remus that was making him blush. Lucius was eying Remus as he blush. He had a protective look. I understood.

Remus is actually beautiful. No matter how much he protests. His werewolfness gives him a certain look. He doesn't see how everyone always looks at him all the time. Lucius does though. That's why he always kisses him when everyone is looking. He wants them to know that Remus is HIS.

"Ha they look so cute."

"I know. Oh Remus is coming back." Remus was walking back to us.

"Well what did they say." Remus sat down.

"Calm down James. They said yes." We all smiled.

"When?" asked Sirius.

"After lunch." I looked at my watch.

"So in a few minutes." Remus nodded.

"Hey James." I looked up from the grass. Sirius, Remus, and I are sitting under our favorite tree.

"Hey Sev. How are you?" He smiled.

"Good." He sat next to me.

"So are you excited that we only have 3 days left of school?"

"Yeah." I was tired of small talk. I pulled him into my arms. Severus squealed.

I kissed him. Hard. He moaned and threw his arms around my neck. His hands tangled in my black hair.

Then I heard someone clear their throat. Several someones. I pulled away. Severus and I looked around. Sev blushed. MsGonagall, Remus, Lucius, Sirius, and Rodolphus were all watching us.

"Uh-" Professor McGonagall cut me off.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, please keep your... activates _inside_. There are children around."

"Sorry."

"Sorry Professor."

"Good." With that she walked away.

I looked at all of my friends and felt a rush of love. I love them all so much. I know we will survive anything. I still can't believe we went from hating each other to being best friends.

As all of us talked I pulled Severus in my arms. I knew there will be problems but we can over come them. Just as long we stay and do it together.

I'm sorry for the shortness. I have to end this or it will go on forever. :)

I hope you all aren't disappointed. I tried my best. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
